


His Twins

by CourtneyEllen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Hurt Neil Josten, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Drake and Lola!, Some graphic description of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: As his head crashed into the ground and the screech of a whistle ricocheted through his skull, Neil realized it was a stupid thing to be thinking about after being tackled by the Gorilla.or Neil gets hurt during a game and his emotionally-stunted twins must care for him





	His Twins

Neil wondered briefly, as he crumbled to the floor, how many years Gorilla Hawking had failed so he could continue playing for the Breckenridge Jackals. Neil had three seasons against the mammoth now and _it_ had to have been at least twenty-five by now. Allison, Dan, and Renee themselves were twenty-three and in their fifth and final year.

As his head crashed into the ground and the screech of a whistle ricocheted through his skull, Neil realized it was a stupid thing to be thinking about after being tackled by the Gorilla. It was an illegal play, one the supersized backliner would get a red card for surely. Neil stared up at the top of the plexiglass, knowing Abby, Andrew, and Kevin would kick his ass if he attempted to move anything right now. His adrenaline was still pumping since he had been in the middle of a play and the only thing that really hurt was his head from the collision of his helmet and the ground.

His hearing was fuzzy, but he could hear Nicky and Matt yelling curse words at the Jackals and Dan attempting to reign them in, yet there was too much anger in her voice. Blond hair entered his vision and his lips twitched in a smile.

"'Drew," he slurred without realizing, reaching out towards the goalkeeper, but foreign hands pushed him back down. The hands were calloused like Andrew's but not in the exact same way. Aaron then.

"Try again, idiot." Aaron's usual playful tone was replaced with the serious doctor voice he took when him and Kate studied together in the room. Neil pouted at the twin as he refused to let Neil up and refused to give Neil his full attention. If he was going to hold him done, at least he could do is show him some affection! He had just gotten mauled after all.

"Aaroonnnn," Neil whined, his fingers twitching so Aaron would look at him. The twin glared at him for moving, but placed a soothing hand on his chest to reassure the striker. Neil grinned at him, proud of himself when Aaron gave him a fond, but annoyed grin. Brunette flooded his face next and the concerned face of Abby filled his vision. His grin remained as she checked him over. Aaron would remark later that he looked like a drugged up Andrew and it had been one of the most terrifying experiences of his life. Next to the Baltimore incident and Neil going to Evermore.

"Neil, can you tell me what hurts?" Abby asked carefully, her eyes scanning over the rest of his body. She could feel the eyes of the entire stadium, but right now all that mattered was Neil and Aaron holding Neil in place.

"Head hurts a lot, not concussed though. I know what that feels like, just winded," Neil offered up, surprisingly lucid even though he had not been a few minutes ago. Abby did not believe him of course without a few tests before deeming him not concussed. She nodded for Aaron to work Neil's helmet off as carefully as he could just in case. The blond followed her instructions, whispering to Neil the entire time. It was random biology facts, but those were easier to focus on than the pain now radiating to his shoulders and his left leg. Aaron passed the helmet off to someone behind him, Matt he would later find out, before going back to holding Neil still. Neil vaguely wondered how they had kept Andrew away for this long. The goalkeeper would have broken the glass with his hands if someone stopped him.

"Where's Drew?" He asked, his blue eyes turning almost frantic as medics came towards them with a stretcher. The logical part of his brain said that this was right, that it was safer for Neil to be carried out on a stretcher, but his head was pounding, his body hurt, and only one of his twins was missing. Neil started to squirm, letting out a cry of pain when he jostled his shoulder. It was his left shoulder then.

"Hey, shh, Drew was sent off to the locker room with Kevin and coach. He is there waiting for us," Aaron attempted to soothe, just as emotionally stunted at his brother was, but something about Neil brought out of the soft and protective sides in both brothers. He kept his face in Neil's line of sight as the medics helped him onto the stretcher, holding his head still until they could put a brace on his neck. Even as they exited the court, the Fox fans cheering for Neil to get better and the Jackals clapping politely for Neil getting off the ground. Sure, he was carried, but he was not dead. Aaron's heart jumped at the thought, walking quickly besides the stretcher.

As the remaining Foxes made their way into the locker room, they could hear shouting and all had no doubt that Andrew was involved in that some how. Aaron did not dare leave Neil's side, helping the medics place him on the gurney. Neil's injuries were not life-ending so he could sit and listen to whatever Wymack wanted from him.

"Andrew! Don't kill the freshman!" Nicky's voice rang through the shouting, a banging sound echoing shortly after. Aaron listened to the rapid footsteps making their way towards him and Neil, three sets of them. Andrew appeared around the corner, taking in Neil's battered body. His hair was damp and he had changed back into his street clothing. Once he took in Neil's injuries, his flat gaze (that hid his concern) shifted to his frazzled twin. Andrew made his way to them, embracing Aaron close. They could not kiss or be as affectionate as they could in their own bedroom, but Andrew allowed his fingers to hold the back of his twin's neck.

"No concussion, but hit his head pretty hard. Winces when both shoulders are touched, but cried out when pressure is put on his left arm. Left leg is broken," Aaron mumbled to Andrew, knowing his twin would most likely not listen to the medics that were hired by the school. The doctors at the hospital, yes, but not school staff that probably had less education than Aaron himself.

"He is scared," Aaron continued, curling his fists at his side. He had never seen Neil scared, not even after Evermore and Baltimore. He always had a mask on. The Neil searching for Andrew and looking like he wanted to hide in Aaron's arms was not the Neil he had been in a relationship with for the last year and it was scary.

"Go get changed, you are coming with us," Andrew replied, pressing his cheek against his brother's for a second before releasing him and taking his position next to Neil. The striker had been dazedly staring at the medic talking to him during their interaction. Those ocean blue eyes flicked over at him, a lazy smile slipping on those lips.

"Drew," he whispered, Andrew letting his hand rest over Neil's armbands, "wanna go home. Columbia home," he pouted, wishing he could move his arms and touch Andrew, but he did not want to test his pain. It would be worth it in his opinion, but Kevin might knock his teeth out. Speaking of Kevin.

"What a fucking imbecile! Attacking you when you did not even have the ball! Dan had the fucking ball!" Kevin began to spit in Japanese, Andrew taking notice that Neil flinched slightly at the language. He could not exactly see Kevin, but he could hear him.

"No Japanese." Andrew growled, Kevin stopping his tirade for a second to see Neil's unsettled look before going back to ranting in English.

"This could ruin your career Neil! What will ** _he_** think! _**He'll**_ kill you Neil," Kevin begun to panic, hands going through his sweaty black locks. Andrew wanted to punch that fucking queen piece on his cheek.

"Wow Kevin, are you having sex with Neil too?" Allison remarked, her face stormy as she stared down the striker. Andrew sneered at her. It was amusing to watch Kevin sputter out an answer to her question and Wymack give his son a look of disbelief for his red cheeks. Andrew stepped closer to Neil because no matter how amusing it was, Neil was only allowed to be touched by him and Aaron. No one else.

"Aaron?" Neil hummed, right as the other twin popped around the corner. He only had Neil's bag with him, figuring he would be allowed to change at the hospital and that Nicky would grab their bags and bring them back to the dorm. He moved to the other side of the gurney so Neil could see him. Those blue eyes were hazed over from the medication the medics must have given him, but they still looked sad. They brightened at the sight of Aaron, but not too much.

"Now that we are all here, can you tell us Neil's injuries?" Wymack asked the medics, Andrew and Aaron paying more attention to Neil for the moment since the doctor would have actual answers and not speculations of the medics.

"We believe he has some type of head injury, his focus is off and his words are slurring a bit. Both of his shoulders are strained, but his left one is either broken or dislocated," Wymack and Kevin both inhaled sharply at that information. Neil would be out for the rest of the fall season, at least. "His left leg is broken at the ankle, the other must have landed on it in the fall, the specifics will have to be decided by a doctor after tests."

"Okay." Wymack nodded, turning to face all of his Foxes. "It will be rough gang, with Neil injured, but we will make it. We have won with less players than now. Robin, will you be alright with playing the rest of the second half or should Renee step in?" Andrew's recruit looked a bit nervous, never playing a full half before, but she was also determined. She would prove herself.

"Great. Now you idiots," he looked over at Andrew and Aaron, both with their masks of indifference on their faces. The only part of them that showed emotion was their hands wrapped around Neil's arms to reassure the striker they were still there. "Get him to the hospital and don't let him do anything stupid," with that, Wymack led the rest of the Foxes from the locker room, all the older members looking at their younger brother in worry and wishing him well. Andrew was sure that Neil's bedside would be surrounded in an hour when the game was over.

"Now, which of you will be riding with him?" The medic ask, the twins looking at Neil. Much to their surprise the question seemed to rise more fear in the striker, his blue eyes staring between them. Neil had always felt weird choosing between Aaron and Andrew, which is why he ended up dating both. He did not want to hurt the other's feelings if he chose one brother over another. In his fragile state, the decision seemed even more detrimental than normal and almost brought him to tears.

Andrew, the overall dominant in the relationship, quickly made a decision for his idiot.

"I'll take my car, since Aaron can't drive for shit," he answered in a bored tone, his chest swelling with something he had come to think of as love when Neil's tears did not overflow and he gave him a grateful look. Aaron looked appreciative by his decision as well. Andrew knew his brother a lot better than Aaron thought and had known that Aaron had been shaken by watching Neil getting taken down.

Andrew on the other hand had seen Neil at his lowest, had seen his Evermore and Baltimore scars as they were days old. Aaron, of course, had seen the same scars, but had not seen the carnage of the fresh ones or felt Neil's flesh peel off with the gauze the FBI agent had placed over his mutilated face. Aaron also had nightmares still about the whole Drake thing, whether it memories of watching Andrew under the monster or the feel of the Exy racquet killing him, Andrew and Neil had no idea. Only that he woke up in tears and would only sleep if cradled between the two with Neil humming.

Aaron would never come out and say that he wanted to go with Neil more than he wanted to drive the Maserati alone. Andrew honestly did not want his brother alone in his car when he was like this.

"Come on sir," Andrew took Neil's bag from Aaron and  gave him a reassuring look. Andrew wanted to take them back home and care for his junkie himself, but he unfortunately did not how to cast a leg and Aaron might jump off a bridge if they put Neil's shoulder back into place themselves.

"Behave Junkie," Andrew murmured to Neil, watching him smile tiredly as the medics rolled him out of the room, Aaron speed walking next to them. Andrew let out a tense breath, longing for a cigarette. He had promised Bee and Aaron however and would keep his word.

* * *

 

With all the game traffic, it took Andrew close to an hour to get to the hospital. He growled in annoyance as he practically stomped into the hospital and up to the desk.

Aaron had texted him twenty minutes ago to tell him he had gone with Neil's boyfriend so Andrew would not be able to use that excuse to get in. He had also been updated that Neil tried to convince the doctor to just give him whiskey and pop his arm back into place and then had to be sedated because he attempted to do it himself. While he was sedated, the doctor put his arm back in place and immobilized it and casted his left foot. Aaron had chosen orange for the color knowing that Neil's junkie heart would love it. Andrew was going to break his brother's neck.

"Neil Josten," He told the nurse, his face conveying that he could careless about being cordial right now. He needed to be with his idiots right now. The nurse clucked her tongue at his rudeness, typing something in the computer.

"Relation?" Her voice was annoying, like Sheena's. He definitely did not want to deal with her any longer.

"I'm his brother, I brought him clothes," he replied, gesturing to the bag on his shoulder. She gave him a dirty look and took way too long to give him the room number that he had already been given by Aaron, now forty minutes ago. Andrew gave her his two finger salute before making his way towards the room.

He knocked his knuckle on the door before entering, his heart clenching at the sight before him. Neil was fast asleep, or knocked out, and Aaron was his right side holding his good hand. The eye-sore orange cast was elevated and the dislocated shoulder was in a sling rested on Neil's chest. Aaron looked up as he entered, his vision blurry. His hair was messy from his fingers running through it in worry.

"He is such an idiot," Aaron started, tilting his head up as Andrew walked closer to him, placing the bag on the floor next to the bed. Andrew ran his fingers through Aaron's already messy hair, tilting his head back a bit further.

"Yes or no?" He asked quietly, staring back into familiar hazel eyes that were copies of his own.

"Yes," Aaron answered, playing along with Andrew and Neil's Yes or No agreement even though they had all grown comfortable with touches and kisses. The only time that the agreement really mattered was with actual sex and bad days. Andrew pressed their lips together, in a strange Spiderman like kiss, his fingers stroking along Aaron's cheeks. He frowned feeling the cool streaks down his cheeks, tears that had not been wiped off, but dried a while ago. He pulled away, letting his concern show on his face.

"After about thirty minutes, right after he got sedated, he wanted you and had freaked out because you were not here yet. He was convinced that Drake and Lola had gotten you. The doctor said it was a reaction from the drugs, but he was so scared, Drew," Aaron whimpered, tilting his head down to kiss Neil's knuckles. Andrew stared between the two, his heart clenched in pain that he had not been here when Neil needed him and his brother had to see Neil like that.

"When he can leave, we will go home, Columbia home, and I won't leave either of you," Andrew let his true feelings out, something Bee had been working with him privately about. Aaron nodded his head, leaning his head into Andrew's stomach as they both watched over Neil.

It was thirty or so minutes before Neil woke up from the sedation, already calling for his twins. He was overjoyed when both appeared in his line of sight. Even drugged, he had seen the tear tracks on Aaron's face and bullied the twin into the bed with him so he could hold him. Andrew watched on as the two people he cared about most consoled each other, his presence protecting them both from any danger that could both them.

"Can I dress you, Yes or No?" Andrew asked, ducking down to grab some of Neil's clothes to change him into. They had to cut his uniform off of him earlier and he was still in his compression shorts from the game and probably felt disgusting down there.

"Course, 'Drew," Neil mumbled, letting Aaron help him up gently. The twin pressed a kiss to his temple before maneuvering him to the edge of the bed so they could easily get his legs in his clothes. Andrew stepped forward as well, working around his brother who was holding Neil up carefully.

Andrew got the sticky shorts off, shoving them into his bag to be cleaned later. He helped Neil into some boxers followed by sweatpants. A shirt was more difficult, the doctor had left him shirtless since Neil's arm was hard to work around. Andrew helped him into a tank top, both brother whispering reassuringly when Neil let out a whimper.

The two of them helped Neil back into the bed. Aaron sat on the bed with Neil, Andrew taking the free seat. Neil curled up to Aaron's side, his fingers tangled with Andrew's. It was quiet for all of ten seconds before the upper class Foxes came bursting through the door. Neil did not even more from Aaron, though he did let Andrew's hand go since he knew how much he liked his bad boy image.

"Oh my poor baby!" Nicky started to fuss, coming over to Neil's left side and looking over him to ensure his shoulder was back in place as if the doctor would not have done that in the last two hours since Neil has been here. Neil rolled his eyes at Nicky, poking his tongue out at Kevin. The 'Son of Exy' opened his mouth and Andrew reached for his knives.

"Say something about Exy and I will hit you with a bedpan," Neil, surprisingly threatened, causing Nicky, Matt, and Dan to let out loud laughs. Renee, Allison, and Abby were all snickering and Wymack as always look unamused.

"Says the junkie," Andrew commented, flicking Neil's hand where he came to rest on Aaron's hip. He smirked when the junkie flipped him the bird, secretly glad that he was back in better spirits.

"I get unlimited cuddles which outranks Exy," Neil sighed happily, burrowing closer in Aaron's stomach for emphasize. Aaron's ears turned red, but he did not move Neil away at all. He had an image as well, but he was willing to bet that if Neil wanted, Andrew would cuddle him as well.

"Definitely still drugged," Aaron teased, his fingers stroking the side of Neil's neck like he enjoyed. The striker practically purred as he leaned in Aaron's touch.

The Foxes passed the remainder of the hospital stay talking about the game and Aaron filling them in on why Neil was sedated. Most had gotten pale in the face at the thought of Neil putting his own arm back into place. Before long they were all getting back into their respective cars and heading to Columbia. Neil had convinced Andrew to let the rest of the Foxes come to their home, seeing as they would not leave them alone otherwise. Whenever Neil got hurt, it was hard for them to be away from Neil.

Neil was too tired to use his crutches so Andrew put his goal keeper  muscles to work and carried him from the Maserati into the house. Much like after Baltimore, Neil was in the middle of all of them, his injured leg and arm rested on pillows. With Neil's injured left side, the twins had to find a new sleep arrangement.

They settled for Aaron curled around Neil's right leg, head pillowed on his stomach. Andrew slept up by Neil's head, arm under the auburn head and other tangled in Aaron's hair. His twin was pressed between his legs and Neil's. It was not the weirdest positions they had slept in by far.

Matt and Dan slept close to Neil on his other side, Nicky's head rest next to his, their pillows pressed together. Kevin was curled with Nicky surprisingly and Allison and Renee was curled up next to them, Renee closest to Andrew. Wymack and Abby were asleep on the couch together, the former claiming he was too old to sleep on the floor.

Neil waited until he was sure that everyone else was asleep before leaning up to press his lips to Andrew's.

"Love you," he slurred, his medicine and tiredness starting to set in. He would probably sleep longer than all of them for the first time. He reached down with his good hand to stroke Aaron's jaw.

"You too," he hummed, smiling as lips pressed against his hip and his forehead. The twins would say the words out loud, just not with others around and Neil accepted that. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and the loves of his life curled around him with his family nearby

And if he woke up to Abby scolding Nicky for drawing a dick on his cast and Andrew doodling a knife on it, it was one of the best ways to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know they are brothers please don't comment it! but i love the three of them together and aaron (while an asshole) does not get enough love! plus i keep thinking of this at night and needed to write it! i also keep dreaming of jean with a child and they both show up at the foxhole court and neil has some interactions with a child and andrew 'heart eyes' minyard does not know what to do with himself! let me know if you want to read that one!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy! let me know how you like it below please?


End file.
